


What Do They Do?

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [5]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Bible, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: I wonder how the inmates of Mount Massive Asylum interact with each other.
Series: Sluggy Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 4





	What Do They Do?

Mount Massive Asylum is a very disgusting place. There are dead bodies and human guts scattered all over the building. The inmates are very deformed due to experiments the staff there did to them. The inmates tried to kill as many people as they could.

The most infamous patients at the Asylum were Chris Walker, a man that was huge that didn't wear a shirt. He also had his nose and lips cut off. Chris also killed many people so there would be less potential hosts for the Walrider. Richard Trager only wore an apron and no other clothes. His body was very disfigured. He cut people's body parts off and sold them on the black market. Martin Alchimbaud was a priest at the asylum. He worshipped the Walrider so much and had lots of followers there. Eddie Gluskin was trying to find someone to be his bride. He tried to cut off parts I don't need to say. 

The four of them didn't like each other that much. They all tried to kill anybody that came there, such as Miles and Waylon. Trager specifically didn't like Martin for his bible thumping. They helped each other if they needed to, even if it's unacceptable stuff. Just remember to stay away from these guys.


End file.
